A collaborative workspace is a network-based environment that enables multiple users to work in collaboration with one another. In general, a collaborative workspace may be associated with a particular project and multiple users of the collaborative workspace may be members of a team that is associated with the project. Documents and other materials, such as for example text documents, scheduled meeting data, tasks, and other electronic file associated with the project, may be stored in the collaborative workspace such that project members may access these documents via the network to review and edit the documents utilizing various tools that may be available within the collaborative workspace.
A problem with collaborative workspaces is that information regarding the activity of the project members within the collaborative workspace is not readily available or accessible.
Improvements to collaborative workspaces is desired.